1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a take-off device for circular knitting machines for manufacturing hosiery or like knitwear, comprising two discs mated so as to lead knitwork therebetween, of which one is provided with a helical surface to engage the knitwork which is forced to said surface by the second disc, one of said discs being rotatable while the other is stationary.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above take-off device has been designed for being used on well-known double-cylinder machines for manufacturing hosiery in jacquard, purl, rib patterns as well as in combinations thereof. If manufacturing ribbed fabrics, particularly in 4:2, 5:2 divisions, i.e. if using more adjacent lower needles, a helix causes the knitwork wales to cease their vertical orientation and to twist also helically. This drawback causes problems in the subsequent manipulation and finishing.